A Meeting of Minds
by Bijuui9
Summary: Unspeakable Harry Potter meets Engineer Wheeljack of the Autobots due to an experimental rune array gone wrong. Two intelligent beings, one of magic and one of technology meet and forge a friendship stronger than the force of their combined explosions. No one knows what will happen in the future. A Meeting of Magic and Technology, should be fun I don't own HP or Transformers.
1. A Meeting of Minds Chapter 1

Well, this is my first actual try at a Harry Potter crossover with Transformers. I adopted this loveley piece from Jarakrisafis, whom had it posted on AOU and allowed me to adopt it in order to make it longer. It had been a one shit at first and now it's going to be a much longer story.

So here it is the first chapter, as written by Jarakrisafis, with a small bit of edditing from me.

A Meeting of Minds.

And before you start to read, read the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers or anything part of those franchises apart from orginal characters and the plot.

* * *

The small organic blinked as it looked around, a hand pushed round lenses back up to its optics as it slowly pushed itself to its feet.

"Well bugger." It said as it took in its surroundings, "That wasn't meant to happen." It sounded exasperated.

Much, the watcher mused, like he did when one of his inventions blew up in his face. But then, even he had never seen a small human space bridge into his lab.

Shifting his weight he quickly drew the attention of the organic who whirled around, a small stick held out in front of its body.

"Easy human," the mech rumbled as he spread his servos in a human gesture of peace.

The organic blinked, backed up, before raising an eyebrow and looking at the stick as if it held all the answers.

The mech crouched down to better speak with his unexpected visitor. "What's your designation?" He asked as the human stood rooted to the spot, a most welcome change to screaming, fainting or attempting to run. "Designa... oh, Harry." It said as it slowly slid the stick into a loop on its belt. "And you are?"

"Wheeljack." The mech rumbled as he lowered a servo to the ground and motioned for the human to climb on. It regarded the extended hand for a few seconds before clambering up. "So," Wheeljack began as he let the human step off onto his lab bench, "How did a human, create a space bridge?"

Harry tilted his head, a confused look flitting across his face, "A space bridge?"

"Big purple flash of light, rushing air, big bang and then you appeared here."

"Oh." The human frowned. "That's not what I was trying to do."

"You're an inventor?" The mech asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sort of." The human said, "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you?"

"An autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

Harry raised both eyebrows at that. "Please tell me you are visiting Earth, rather than me visiting Cybertron."

"We are still on Earth." Wheeljack affirmed. "Is moving planets usual? I didn't know humans could do that."

"We can't. But it would have been my luck to be the first." Harry replied as he found a seat on a bit of discarded technology. "So, space bridges? I'm a spell crafter, I was attempting to create an international portkey, since normally they have a limited range and nobody's ever made a stable one that can go from continent to continent."

"Portkey?" Wheeljack asked, in all his time on Earth none of the humans had ever mentioned travel like Harry was describing. "It's a type of magical travel." Harry said as he pulled out the stick, stood up and promptly disappeared. 'Jack stepped back in surprise, even as the human reappeared with a small pop of displaced air at the other end of the workbench.

Sweeping a quick scan over the bench and the human he picked up a trace of rapidly dissipating energy, mainly focused around the stick Harry was placing back in his belt as he made his way around the equipment littering the work surface.

Reaching behind himself and snagging a chair, Wheeljack gestured for Harry to make him-self comfortable again, before pulling a data pad out of subspace. Unhooking the stylus he fixed his optics on the human, "So, tell me more about this magic."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

luvs Raven


	2. A Meeting of Minds Chapter 2

And here it iss, chapter 2 of this story. This is all a result of my mind. Well aside from Harry Potter and Transformers, I don't own any of that stuff. Sadly enough most charcters aren't mine. Wish they were but they're not. So yeah all I own is the plot, the weirdness, the quirky stuff and anything you don't recognize or know to be there in the franchises of Harry Potter or Transformers.

Anyway enjoy this chappter.

* * *

Harry James Potter, officially Duke/Lord Harisson James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Peverell, was by far an ordinary man. For one he was the most powerful wizard in existence since Merlin himself. And that was saying something as the previous most powerful wizards, since Merlin himself, were one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, one Gellert Grindewald aka The Dark Lord Grindewald and one Tom Marvolo Riddle aka The Dark Lord Voldemort.

Grindewald had been dealt with and imprisoned by Dumbledore in 1942, close to the end of WW2. He had been killed by Voldemort in 1997 when the deranged psychopath was looking for the rumored Elder wand.

Dumbledore had been killed in 1996 by Severus Snape. He had plotted and planned, meddled and interfered with many lives for many years. He had gotten Snape to kill him for he was already dying and his death by Snape's hand would cement the belief that Snape truly was a Death Eater. Voldemort had to belief that Snape was his loyal follower and killing Dumbledore would make sure there would be no doubt in the Dark Lord's mind.

Voldemort had been dealt with by Harry himself near the end of 1997.

Yet Harry did not get a chance to rest and recover.

Because for two years the magical society recovered from the war, rebuilding their world bit by bit. The entire ministry of magic was given a major overhaul. Or rather what was left of the Order of the Phoenix and the DA took control over the ministry with help of any loyal Auror still left.

A reluctant Kingsley Shacklebolt, with Harry's backing, enlisted the help of the former head of the DMLE; Madame Amelia Bones. Together they made sure that every single supporter and follower of Voldemort was rooted out and either sentenced to death, the kiss or life in Azkaban. It was a process that took many long hours of work and several equally long and tiring months.

Harry lead the remainder of the Defense Association and a few Auror's in the hunt for the Death Eaters and anyone who supported Voldemort. It was tiring work, mind dumbing and made him feel sick to his stomach. For there wasn't always a chance that the targets could be captured. Harry was forced, yet again to kill and each kill made him feel hollow and broken. He would have gladly captured the Death Eaters he was sent after but they resisted enough for him to need to put them down with force.

But once the ministry was completely clean of supporters, followers and corrupt people working for Voldemort, the ministry itself was given a major overhaul. Aurors were quickly wiped in shape and sent out to help rebuild Diagon Alley, Hogsmead and Hogwarts. Harry did his best to help, glad that he no longer needed to hunt and kill Death Eaters and like-minded people.

Every capable witch and wizard was enlisted and encouraged to help rebuild their world. And with Harry backing the ministry everyone was more than happy to help. After all Harry Potter had saved them all, had defeated the Dark Lord for them. And people should listen to the savior because he was truly light and good.

In reality Harry was more grey than light or dark. To him magic was magic and he didn't really care what he used as long as it was useful and didn't only cause pain and misery. Because of that belief, and him convincing many others off the same, many laws were either completely abolished or changed for the better.

He argued for equal rights for all magical being, whether they were humans or not. The Goblins were among the first to be included in the negotiations on equal rights, followed by the vampires, Centaurs, werewolves, Veela, Drackens, Lamia and many more creatures and beings.

At first the Goblins wanted nothing to do with him and even demanded his head on a pike. But after a lengthy explanation of why he had broken into their bank and also out of it, they were much more agreeable and even thankful that he had done what he did. No Goblin liked the idea of a Horcrux sitting in their bank. In fact they saw it as one of the vilest types of magic known to history.

The laws concerning Goblins were changed quicker that those concerning others. Negotiations were slow and tiring, especially since many representatives of different species refused to deal with anyone else besides Harry Potter.

And so Harry became the official liaison between the ministry and everyone else. He sat down with the representatives and had long talks with all off them. In the end it took months, a year even for everything to get finalized and the laws to be put in place. By then it was a good one and a half year after the war had officially ended. Much to Harry's relief Kingsley and Amelia had taken care of reforming the education at Hogwarts while he was working on being a liaison.

Everything that was in need of changing was taken care of by members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix. Although many deemed it important that he had a final say in many of the things that were to be changed. Some things he approved off, other things he wasn't very sure off.

But finally in 2000 after two, nearly three, long years of hard work the changes were permanent and visible. Hogwarts had re-opened in 1999 and many who had been in their final year in 1997 or hadn't gone to school at all, that year, either retook their final year or took their NEWT's at the ministry after some independent study. Harry was one of the people, who studied on his own in between his work at playing diplomat and peacekeeper at Wizagenmot meetings. He took his OWL's again, claiming he hadn't been able to focus on his OWL's in his fifth year. He took his NEWT's several weeks later and passed with more Outstanding's than anything else.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was by then the official Minister of Magic offered him a position as Auror. He had long since proven he was a seasoned fighter and didn't need the Auror training most recruits were required to take. After all Harry had been trained by many order members and even received some training by Mad Eye Moody himself. Yet despite everyone claiming he would be best suited as an Auror he refused.

Instead Harry apprenticed under an Unspeakable by the codename of Shade. The man became his teacher, his mentor and his most trusted friend. Shade taught him all an Unspeakable would need to know and more. And Harry took to it like a fish took to water.

The first few weeks were the hardest. Shade had to make sure that Harry's identity as an Unspeakable would be completely confidential. Much to his relief Harry hadn't told anyone besides Minister Shacklebolt that he was going to become an Unspeakable. And so no one knew who the newest Unspeakable recruit was.

Finding Harry a codename that suited him however; was one of the hardest things Shade had needed to do. After a week of being Shade's apprentice, Harry still didn't have a codename and thus also didn't have the standard Unspeakable uniform. As long as an Unspeakable didn't have a codename, given to them by their mentor, they were not allowed to wear the uniform.

Not wearing the uniform was a major security risk; for the heavy robes that came with it were spelled to hide the wearers identity, mask their magical signature, dampen the sounds they made when moving and hid them from everyone with the exception of those who knew the spell needed to see through the notice-me-not-wards on the robes.

Many Unspeakables began to question Shade, demanding to know why his apprentice had yet to be given a codename. "When I know it he will get it." Shade had said flatly, before going back to his charge and quietly helping him with what he was doing. It took a week for one of the other Senior Unspeakables to snap and barge into the library when Shade was teaching his apprentice a spell to help absorb knowledge from books, directly into his brain.

The fuming Senior Unspeakable, who went by the name of Flamethrower, had marched up to the masked apprentice and dumped a heavy black robe on top of the smaller male. The reaction that followed had become legendary.

The moment the robe had touched his head and blocked his vision, Harry had panicked. His paranoia hadn't diminished with the war and his first thought was that he was being attacked and possible kidnapped. His magic lashed out on pure instinct, blasting the older man away from him, while he flung the robe off of his head and twisted his body so he was facing the direction of his 'attacker'.

His magic had cackled ominously as it immobilized his attacker. And to this day everyone who witnessed it swore high and low that a thunderstorm hung above his head when he had blasted his attacker into a wall. Some claimed they even saw a thunderbolt crashing next to Shade as the man calmed down his apprentice.

Calming him down was another difficult thing Shade had to do. His apprentice was a force to be reckoned with and he wasn't afraid to admit that Harry's magic sometimes frightened him. But once Harry had calmed down enough for him to explain who he had just blasted into a wall he had to do another difficult thing: Reassuring Harry that it wasn't his fault the Unspeakable had gotten hurt.

"Flamethrower should know better. I told everyone my apprentice had fought on the frontlines." Shade had even glared at the downed man when he told his apprentice that.

Flamethrower, surprisingly enough, was still conscious and couldn't help but point out that at least now the recruit had a name. At the confused looks aimed his way he only had this to say; "Thunderstorm."

And so Harry became Junior Unspeakable Thunderstorm, apprentice to Senior Unspeakable Shade. And after four years, a few days after his 24th birthday he became Unspeakable Thunderstorm, passing his exams with some of the highest marks ever seen in the history of the Unspeakable Forces.

He had several masteries as a result of his hard work and frequent studying with Shade's help. That he used potions, spells and occlumency to learn faster wasn't mentioned. After all every Unspeakable was required to master a few subjects and know at least half of the library by heart. Occlumency helped one organize the mind, allowing for focused studying. Some of the potions helped the mind adapt to large amounts of information being learned on a day. And some off the spells allowed the user to read a book faster than usual as well as remember the information to the smallest detail.

Harry however was one of the few who had dared to absorb the memories of other people, in order to learn a subject faster. And so he was also one of the few who had more than three masteries. Most Unspeakables mastered Warding, Spell crafting and runes. Harry mastered those and also: Potions, Defense against Magic, Dark Magic, Blood Magic, Arthimancy, Charms and wandless magic. In total he had nine official masteries as wandless magic wasn't something you could get an official mastery for.

Wandless magic was incredibly difficult to perform and not many people actually managed to do more than a simple summoning charm. Only those with a larger magical core were able to do more wandless magic and even then they never got to the level off Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had been able to wandlessly create raging fires. He could even do minor wards. Voldemort had been able to use the unforgivable without using a wand, something no one else had ever been able to do. Harry could do all that and more, much more. He didn't need his wand for any spell, but he preferred to unless he lost his wand for some reason.

That didn't mean he didn't practice and use his wandless magic whenever he could. He was often found absent mindedly using his magic while working on a project, without ever holding his wand. After three years everyone had stopped commenting on it and would just shake their head, give him tea and some chocolate before leaving him to his work.

When he passed his exams his superiors were almost gleeful when they assigned him to the spell crafter room. It was well known that he was incredibly creative when it came to designing spells off his own, more so than any other spell crafter had ever been. And many hoped that he would be able to solve their problem.

For years the master spell crafters had tried to create a functioning international portkey. And for years they had failed with impressive explosions and looks off utter misery. Harry, aka Thunderstorm had been non to happy when they dumped the reports of all the failed experiments on his desk. Nevertheless he read each and every report and then threw himself into the project.

It was a brilliant idea, he admitted, a portkey capable of transporting the user to a different country. It had never been done before, oh they had tried. The reports on his desk were solid proof of that. But no one had actually succeeded on making a spell that would create an international portkey.

He re-created some of the former experiments his fellow Unspeakables had tried; to see what had gone wrong and why. From there on he began to experiment on his own, using more magic when making a standard portkey as his first try. That experiment had resulted in a rather impressive explosion and was marked as his first failure.

He tried many things, a variation off spells mixed with runes, larger objects to allow for more magic and even some floo powder.

After two years, in 2006, he had several new spells on his name but no international portkey. He did make the standard portkey go as a far as the English borders, if you activated it in London.

He also discovered that he could apparate all the way to France if he wanted to and only be tired, but if he apparated to often in a row he would pass out from magical exhaustion. It took a lot of magic to get from London all the way to France then to Bulgaria, Germany and back to London.

It did give him the idea of using runes on an object he wanted to turn into a portkey. Sadly that experiment had also failed and ended in a larger explosion than the ones he had caused before. In frustration he declared he was going to work on the project in between other projects because he doubted he could handle the frustration any longer.

And so for the next four years he hopped all over the world, working on various different projects. Gathering rare artifacts and breaking curses and spells even the best Curse breakers had troubles with.

He didn't find many artifacts in 2010 but one of the few artifacts he did find and took to the Department of Mysteries was an old dusty tome only he could read.

It was written in Parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin's ancestors and technically his property as it belonged to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. As he was Lord Slytherin he had a right to own everything writing in Parseltongue and everything that once belonged to a member to the Slytherin line.

Thankfully his superiors agreed and he found himself reading the old dusty book in his personal lab. And that was when he got a new idea for the international portkey. He was reading a passage about a rune array which allowed someone to go from one array to another, even if that array was in another country.

His loud "Ha's" Were heard throughout the entire department, or so Shade told him when the man showed up in his lab to see what was going on. He wasn't the only one who came to see what the loud "ha's" of triumph were about. And so he found himself with a small audience while he found a large block of wood and began to work on the Rune Array.

In hindsight he was very glad he hadn't bothered putting on his robes that afternoon. Because something hadn't gone as he had planned it to go. Then again things rarely ever went according to his plans.

The faint purple glow on the large block of wood he was using as a platform for the array was the first clue that something wasn't going well. The loud bang followed by the bright, eye blinding flash of purple light was the next. Before he knew it he felt as though he was being shoved through a very uncomfortable tunnel, much like when he apparated. And then he had landed on a very hard surface in an equally loud bang and large flash of purple light.

And that led him to his current position.

* * *

And thats were I leave you hanging. Don't wory the rope is strong enough to carry lot of you readers and the way down isn't that bad. Its long, yes, yes it is a very long way down, but if you do hit the bottom; you won't hit any rocks or something. All you will hit is a plotbunny river of doom.

Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep on hanging for the next chapter.

toodleooss..


	3. A Meeting of Minds Chapter 3

Well it took me a while, but here iit is Chapter 3. I really hope people like it. Its not over 5000 words, I know but I just felt it was good like this. Some will say its not, others will like it. But I'm just trying write and hopefully give readers something fun and good to read. If you don't like the story then i'm sorry but i'm not going to change everything just because some peopole don't like it. I'm trying my best to wite a good story but this isn't the only one i'm working on. I have several others i've been hoping to work on, and several more I need to re-write completely so i've been a bit busy.

So I hope you like this chapter and enjoy it.

* * *

The robot, Wheeljack, was staring at him with a strange pen like object in one hand and what looked like a very oversized tablet in the other. 'Are they even called hands?' He asked himself as he stared up at the being he had just met. Harry thought the robot reacted pretty well, considering the situation. 'Merlin knows I would freak out if someone appeared in my lab without warning in a flash of light with a big bang.' He mused as he clambered on top of a piece of technology.

He wasn't really sitting, more like perching on the object as though he were a gargoyle. Wheeljack seemed very patient and dare Harry say it very curious about him. Then again he probably had never met a magical user before. If all Wheeljack had ever met were regular humans and the being was a scientist, as Harry suspected it was, then it was no surprise it was curious about him.

The robot had been very forthcoming and so far Harry had learned it was an alien life form. A robotic Autonomic Organism from a planet called Cybertron. Its name, or rather designation, was Wheeljack and judging by the lab they were in it was a scientist. It was incredibly high-tech with strange objects and oversized tablet like things strewn around the surfaces of very large tables. It had to be a lab or even a mechanics workshop. And so the robot was most likely a scientist, if its questions about a space bridge, which was apparently what he had supposedly created, were any indication.

"Do you have a gender?" He blurted out suddenly, placing a hand over his mouth not a second later in silent horror. That was incredibly rude, even for him. But he didn't feel right calling a sentient being; it.

Wheeljack made a strange noise, Harry thought sounded like amusement. But he wasn't sure since he had no idea how the robot even worked. It was sentient, that much was certain, Harry could feel the energy pouring off of it. Strong, powerful, alluring, much like the magical core of the planet. But different in that it was so very foreign. It wasn't magic but it was alive, pulsing around the robot. Most of the power seemed be concentrated on the beings chest area, if it was the chest area that is.

"Not in a human sense. I'm what humans would call a male, a mech. It's all about the frame build." Wheeljack explained, reaching out to one of his shelves on the wall behind him and plucking a small device off of it. He handed it to Harry who took it with a curious expression on his face. "It's a dictionary and a history file of a sort. Skyfire, Perceptor, Ratchet and I made it for the humans. It's in English but the dictionary translates to our language."

Harry perked up, eyes gleaming at what he heard. "Thank you." He beamed, already looking forward to reading it. Though a part off him was pleading to whatever god was out there that it wasn't going to blow up. Technology never worked well with magic, especially not with his magic.

"You're welcome Harry. So magic?" Wheeljack asked, leaning forward in curiosity. Harry was silent for a moment, pondering on how much he could tell Wheeljack. Technically the Statue of Secrecy didn't apply to him because he wasn't from Earth. Wheeljack also was very much not a muggle nor any type of magical being and would thus be exempt of the Statue of Secrecy, because the Statue only applied to non-magical humans who were not already aware of the existence of the Magical World. 'This is difficult and so full of political loopholes. Can I tell him everything or not?' Harry mused to himself.

Finally he sighed and rubbed the bridge off his nose, pushing his glasses up and grimacing. "Sorry." He told the other. "I'm working out what I can tell you without getting my arse landed in Azkaban for breaking the laws. We're not supposed to tell non-magicals. Though, technically seen you're not part of what we see as non-magicals since you're not human. And I already told you a little bit about magic, so the damage is already done."

He sighed again and moved his hand to rub the back off his head. "Merlin's beard I hate politics." Wheeljack nodded in sympathy, he wasn't a fan of politics either. "That I can understand. I don't like politics either."

"Well not many do. It's tedious." Harry complained before he took a deep breath, exhaled and nodded. "Well screw the Statue of Secrecy. As far as they know, you already know about magic and I'm not breaking it by telling you more about it." Wheeljack made another noise of amusement. "Sneaky. Whose they?"

"They are the Ministry of Magic, or rather the Minister and the members of the Wizagenmot. Which I'm actually a part off." Harry grinned, "So even if they wanted to throw my arse in Azkaban they couldn't."

"You're a politician then?" Wheeljack asked curiously. "Sort off; I'm pretty high up on the food chain so to say. I have several votes because I'm the head of a few old families. I'm a powerful political and publical figure in the magical world and pretty popular as well." He frowned, "So even if I were to break the Statue of Secrecy all they can do is fine me and I'd have to pay a few galleons. Since I got plenty of money, that not much of a problem for me."

Wheeljack hummed as he made a few notes before he asked; "What is a galleon?" Harry grinned and dug a few coins out of his pockets. A golden coin, a bronze one and a silver one. "This is what we use for currency. The golden coin is called a Galleon, the bronze one is a knut and the silver one is a sickle. We keep our money in vaults in a bank run by Goblins."

Wheeljack's optics flickered in surprise. "Goblins?"

"They're a race of warriors." Harry explained. "Most of them live underground, under their banks. They're smiths and bankers as well. They can make anything from a small golden ring to a deadly sword made of silver and gold. They're also incredibly deadly and very serious when it comes to doing their jobs as bankers and guards of the vaults. No one in their right mind would break into a Goblin bank." He didn't mention that he had broken into it with his friends once and had also gotten out alive on a dragon. He didn't know Wheeljack well enough to tell him his entire life story.

"Your bank has never been robbed?" Wheeljack asked a little disbelieving. "Not really. A few people tried, but they never got really far. The only person who broke in and got out alive was a psychopathic power hungry racist bastard. And he didn't get out with what he wanted to steal anyway. I can't really go into that now. Classified information and all that rot." Harry gave an apologetic smile and shifted a little on his perch. Just because he was used to sitting in weird positions didn't mean it was very comfortable.

"Anyway we're getting off topic. Let's start with the basics off the magical world." Wheeljack nodded in agreement. "Whatever you wish to tell me is fine. It is all very fascinating."

"Oh I know. The first time I heard of magic and found out I was a wizard I nearly freaked out. It's a pretty big surprise to find out you can do magic when you've been told all your life that there's no such thing as magic." Harry chuckled in amusement as he remembered the day Hagrid came to pick him up. "Now I can't imagine a life without it." Well he probably could, he had a good imagination but a life without magic was also a life without life. Because magic was alive, magic was life.

"I'm assuming that a wizard is a male magic user?" Wheeljack questioned curiously. At Harry's nod he made a note and hummed. "And a female, what do you call female magic users?"

"Witches." Harry replied dryly. "The word magic users; is actually a very broad concept. It also includes some magical races, creatures and beings that have magic and use their own brand off it. The house elves for example are a race of beings who are just as sentient as you and I are. But they're entire culture is based on serving witches and wizards. While they have their own magic and can use it they need to be bonded to a wizard or witch in order to ground their magic. A house elf without a master to serve is a dead house elf. Their own magic will literally tear them to shreds."

Wheeljack winced at the picture Harry was painting him with his words. "That sounds unpleasant." The dark haired human gave a grim nod. "I imagine it is." He sighed, shook his head and smiled. "Anyway back to magic users. I'll start with what magic actually is and go from there."

"Magic is life. It is the energy that exists in every living being on this planet. The planet herself has a massive core of raw magic. That is where all live comes from, from the very core of this planet. Many people these days have long since forgotten that Earth is in fact alive and has a consciousness which us magic users call Gaia or the Great Mother." Harry began, slipping into what many called his teacher mode. Wheeljack leaned forward a bit, hand moving over the pad he was holding, writing and making notes.

"When Gaia was still young she wanted more than just plants and created animals with the help of her own creator. The one who helped shape her, though no one really knows exactly who or what that is. Most humans say it's a god." Harry shrugged. "Either way God or not, it created Gaia and helped her create animals and from there on the first magicals. Not many, just enough to help maintain the balance. Eventually they were joined by the primitive non-magicals, those who evolved from apes."

Wheeljack hummed in fascination. "The evolution theory is true then?" Harry gave a nod. "Yeah, the history you can probably look up on the internet is true even if some of it is speculation. Normal humans and the magicals lived side by side in harmony until the mundane ones began to grow greedy. They wanted more, more land, more power. That was around the Middle Ages, when Christianity was at its peak and began spreading a load of tripe about magic being evil. When the witch trials came around wizards and witches went into hiding. Magical towns were hidden away under heavy wards, which are like shields. We did everything we could to hide so we wouldn't be killed. Not that many witches and wizards actually died. At least not those who could control their magic and were fully trained." Harry shook his head with a sad smile.

"The witches and wizards caught were mostly immature children, students in magic. Often killed by their own normal family members, either by drowning, beatings and burning at the stake. That was why we went into hiding. And we did a good job at hiding to, a little too good because we completely closed ourselves off from outsiders. And eventually we forgot that Gaia gifted children born to mundanes with magic to make sure magic users wouldn't die out. Many witches and wizards from old families wanted to keep their lines pure and began to interbreed in order to do so. The thought of marrying and having children with a witch or wizard born from a mundane family was considered disgusting."

"We called such children muggleborns but the purebloods called them mudbloods. It was one of the highest insults you could get for it meant that your blood was dirty, impure. But just because most purebloods thought of them that way didn't mean all of them did. Some pureblood wizards and witches hadn't forgotten the oldest way and married muggleborns. A child from such a union was called half-blood for they had a muggleborn parent and a pureblood parent. If the pureblood parent was from a highly respectable line whose lineage went back to well before the Middle Ages then the fact that the other parent was muggleborn was overlooked. But if the child had a muggle parent and a pureblood parent, he or she was still a half blood but also considered to be an outcast for their blood was more impure than that of a half-blood born to a muggleborn and a pureblood."

"Sounds prejudiced." Wheeljack commented dryly. "It is and that's were all the problems came from. Around the First World War in Germany there was also a great unrest amongst the magical community. And when world war two began so did the first great magical war. It was all about blood purity. The leader of what we called the dark side was known as the Dark Lord Gellert Grindewald, a pureblood wizard with beliefs much the same as Hitler's."

"But where Hitler wanted to eradicate all jews, Grindewald wanted to wipe out all muggle's, muggleborns and half-bloods and even many of the magical creatures for he believed them to be unworthy of magic. The war was brutal and many lives were lost and when the war ended and Grindewald was defeated there was a massive fear of dark magic. The ministry of Magic in Brittain abruptly rallied behind the leader of the light; Albus Dumbledore who had defeated Grindewald."

Harry grimaced. "Dumbledore was a great man back then if somewhat meddlesome. He encouraged people to fear the dark, to fear dark magic even if there really was no such thing. Magic is magic and it's more about the intent of the user than about the spell. But the light side didn't agree and the public went along with it. They all remembered the damage dark magic could do, ignoring the fact that the so called light magic did just as much damage. And so laws were passed to render dark magic illegal, to restrict the so called dark creatures."

Harry gave Wheeljack short explanations on what sort of laws were passed, the werewolf registration act, the restrictions placed on goblins, vampires, centaurs and various other races. Then he explained that the ministry had pushed for muggle traditions to be integrated at Hogwarts, replacing ancient magical rituals and holidays in favor for things like Easter and Christmas.

"Magic was weakening in the families because of it." Harry told Wheeljack. "The interbreeding really was taking its toll but some dark wizards, as the purebloods from families who still used the old ways were called, blamed the muggleborns and Dumbledore. And in a way they were right because the muggleborns didn't learn about the old ways anymore thanks to Dumbledore. Many of the old classes were abolished and only classes he deemed safe enough were kept. Usually classes every muggleborn could do with ease, completely ignoring the fact that the purebloods would find it much too easy."

"Eventually somewhere around the sixties a new Dark Lord rose up." Harry grimaced at Wheeljack and began the tale of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort. He described Voldemort's childhood and some of the things he had done during his years at Hogwarts. The tale flowed into the start of Voldemort's first reign and the forming of the Order of the Phoenix.

Wheeljack was both captivated and horrified by what Harry was telling him. Voldemort's beliefs were twice as terrible as the ones Hitler had and his reign had been twice as horrifying. When Harry came to end of the first reign he began to omit the original story.

He omitted his name, omitted just who was responsible for Voldemort's temporary demise and never mentioned just what had happened at Hogwarts when he went to school. He did mention that Voldemort attacked within the school several times to get to something and someone but he never specified who or what. In between the tale he spoke of the subjects taught at the school and gave a demonstration of what they were and what one could do with them.

It was getting dark when he finished the story.

"Fascinating. So human and still so different." Wheeljack commented, putting his data pad and stylus away. "Yeah we're still human, despite all the things we can do. We still have feelings just like everyone else and we can still die. We just do things differently and have different diseases and problems to deal with."

Harry scowled as he remembered his own problem. The international portkey experiment gone wrong turned so called Space Bridge. "Speaking of problems I got a big one." He gave his large companion a pointed look. "Where on earth are we?"

Wheeljack's optics flickered in surprise at the question and then he groaned. He couldn't believe that he hadn't told the human where he was. Well he could, he was good at forgetting things when he found something more interesting. "You're in the United States of America, Californa in the Mojave desert to be more precise. Us Autobots and a few soldiers of NEST have a base here." He told the green eyed human who let out a long, low groan of misery. "Merlin's balls I'm screwed. The states, I just had to get chucked out in the states."

"You can't get back?" Wheeljack asked, slightly worried for the little human he was already fond off. "No." Harry replied, before shaking his head and rubbing his nose. "Don't know, maybe. I could probably apparate back but the chances of me making it back to my office alive are very small. Whatever I did to get here practically ate my magic."

And it had, in a sense ate up a lot of magic. He had about a quarter of his core left and that was roughly the amount of magic it took for him to get from America back to London. With his luck being the way it was he wasn't about to risk his live just to get back when there were safer ways to do so.

"Are there magical cities here?" Wheeljack asked, hoping that if there was his little friend could go there for help. "A few." Harry answered honestly. "I could apparate to the American Ministry of Magic, explain what happened to the Minister and from there on take the international floo to my own Ministry."

Wheeljack deflated a little, sad at the thought of not speaking with Harry. It had been a very long time since he'd been able to talk to someone and enjoy it so much as he had. Most people, both humans and his own kind, ran the moment he began a conversation on something he was interested in. Because nine times out of then they weren't interested or he was tinkering with something. A small part of him said he understood, he had a habit of blowing things up and accidentally hurting people around him as a result.

Another part of him told him it hurt to be rejected so much. But Harry hadn't run, hadn't even batted an eyelid at all the potentially dangerous items littering his workshop. And that made Wheeljack like him more than he had liked anyone in a long time.

"..Jack…Wheeljack?!" Harry's loud calling of his name got his attention. "Yes?" He asked quietly, earning himself a frown. "I was asking if you would mind me staying here so I can find out what went wrong. You said it looked like a space bridge, whatever that is so I was thinking you might be able to help. If you want to that is." Wheeljack was silent for a moment, staring at Harry with wide optics. He could hardly believe that a human, any human at all, had asked him to work on something potentially dangerous with him.

"If it's allowed." He settled for saying, highly doubting that the human government would let Harry stay on base. A snort from said human had him tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I asked didn't I?"

"Well yes, but I don't think the government will like it." Wheeljack replied honestly, frowning when Harry chuckled again in obvious amusement. "Just because the magical world is hiding doesn't mean that the mundane one doesn't know of us. Every non-magical leader of a country knows of magic, the President of America included. He knows who I am and would probably jump at the chance of me staying in his country. If only because it will improve relations with England."

Wheeljack made a noise of understanding. "Ah politics." Harry nodded with a grin. "Politics in its finest." He rose to his feet and hopped of off the thing he had been perched on, landing smoothly on his feet.

"Well I better apparate over and make arrangements. I'll probably be back with an escort." He made a face of annoyance. "With my luck they'll make a big deal out of it, declaring me some sort of liaison or something." Wheeljack laughed, "We already have a liaison. Samual James Withwicky, he's a little weird but he's doing a good job as our spokesperson. We go to him with a problem and he tells our actual governmental liaison." Harry snorted, "Poor kid."

"He doesn't mind, I think." Wheeljack replied, before he nodded to Harry. "I'll be here when you get back. I don't leave the lab very often." Harry grinned, "Neither do I, we got that in common then. I'll see you soon Wheeljack." With that he spun on his heel and apparated away with a soft crack.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up and done.


End file.
